East High's infection
by Jay326
Summary: The wildcats are finally heading back to school from their summer but only to find out that a deadly virus has infected everybody around them and it's turning many people into cannibal infected zombies. Three wildcats will die, and one will betray them
1. The Warning!

**_" Twenty years ago a huge factory plant was built on what is known today as East High Academy. The factory consisted _**

**_of over twenty million immigrans all taken from their countries and forced to work in a factory that created nuclear bio _**

**_weapons. Along with the factory came many, many experiments which resulted the same way with the animal tested _**

**_dead. Many of the experiments were performed on anybody that the factory came across, and in this case it was the _**

**_immigrants who worked in the factory. The police and department of health was notified about the illegal immigrants as _**

**_well as the illegal testing of bio weapon chemicals. Within years the plant was closed down to prohibit any health _**

**_violations within the area. Many people got sick because of the toxins that were being released from the factories. Upon _**

**_the closing of the factory a cure for the weapons were not tested nor even thought upon. If you're reading this it is only _**

**_because I am dead or worse. East High was built upon the ex factory and the area was not cleaned upon. It wasn't until _**

**_the school janitor was cleaning the school that a pipe burst sending many toxins into the school. Many of my friends, _**

**_teachers, and people all around the area became sick and infected with the deadly virus and they began to feast upon _**

**_flesh. I am again writing this to inform you Wildcats not to return back to the school but to stay wherever you are. I _**

**_hope and pray that this letter gets out before you all come back from your summer vacation. Please don't return...or _**

**_you too will be infected."_**

**_ from your friend,_**

**_ Charlie_**

****


	2. The First Victim

" I can't believe how much fun we had over the summer break and tomorrow we'll be returning to dumb boring school" Chad said

sitting in the backseat of Troy's new truck.

"Oh please Chad it's our senior year and it's about time we actually enjoy it while we're still together" Taylor said smiling

"Ugh, if you're going to break into another song number I'm so jumping out of this filthy truck" Sharpay said twirling around her blonde hair.

"Are you serious? Because I want something good to actually get out of this" Chad said excitedly.

"Oh zip it. Oh and I have a question. No offense Chad but I'm getting tired of your hair. I mean honestly can you either change it or cut it?" Sharpay asked.

"How about I cut y-"

"Chad call down. I don't understand why you didn't drive back instead of staying in a ride with us" Taylor said.

"Well my pink car is turning into an awful ugly red and my limo driver isn't picking up his phone nor are my parents" Sharpay said.

"I wonder why" Chad mummbled.

"Where's Ryan?" Taylor asked.

""He's driving the hideous red car back home with that piano girl" Sharpay stated.

"Kelsi?"

"I don't know her name!"

"Whoa look I never seen this place empty before" Chad said looking around the street as Troy drove the truck down the street.

"Me neither. Maybe there's a football game going on" Taylor said.

"Oh please who would want to watch a stupid bunch of guys run around catching a pig skin?" Sharpay asked.

Chad and Taylor rolled theri eyes and they enjoyed the soft, calm, ride back home and back to the city they left behind.

_**In Ryan and Sharpay's House:**_

Ryan opened the door and he turned on the light.

"I hope you don't mind but I have to go to the bathroom badly" Kelsi said dancing around abit.

"No ofcourse not it's upstairs to your left" Ryan said closing the house door.

"Okay thanks" Kelsi smiled and she ran up the stairs.

Ryan watched her and he walked into the livingroom.

"Mom! I'm home!...Dad?" Ryan called out hoping somebody would hear him and answer him.

"Sharpay? Anybody?" Ryan was about to walk into the kitchen when he heard something bang against the door. He walked over to

the door and he opened it. Standing before him was his mother. She had blood dripping out of her mouth and her left cheek was

bitten off revealing her cheek bone.

"M-Mom?" Ryan asked calmly.

"hhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!!!!!!!!!!!!" His mother grabbed hold of Ryan's neck and she squeezed it in her hand.

"M-Mom...I...Can't...Breath...AGH!!!!!!" Without a moment to spare she pulled the skin right off of his neck and blood splattered

allover the place. She began to chew on the piece of neck skin and she started to feast on her son's neck ripping the skin off with her

teeth as if it was a piece of chicken.

"Okay Ryan I finally had to pee and-Oh my g-" Kelsi stopped talking when Ryan's mother looked at her with her blood shot red eyes.

"Uh-oh" Kelsi ran back upstairs and not before long Ryan's mother jumped up and ran after Kelsi.

"HEELLLLLLLLPPPPPPPPP!!!!!!!!!!"


	3. Maxwell

Sharpay sighed as the truck stopped in front of the huge pink house.

"Okay Sharpay this is your stop. I hope you have a good night" Gabriella stated from the passenger's seat. Sharpay got out of the truck and she slammed shut the rusty blue truck's door. She turned around and smiled at Troy who was sitting in the driver's seat.

"Oh thank you so much Troy I had a wonderful time at the Lava Spring Resort oh and I do hope the trick I showed you won't be wasted" Sharpay stated with a sly grin. Troy stopped smiling and he nervously looked at the road. Gabriella gasped as well as Chad and Taylor.

"Tootles" Sharpay waved good bye and she turned and walked over to her house.

"Trick? What trick?" Gabriella asked. Troy laughed and he shook his head and he stomped on the gas pedal.

Sharpay smirked as she heard the squeaky tires of the blue rusty truck Troy made with his dad sped down the street. Sharpay snarled at the-what-use-to-be-pink car that was parked at the drive way.

"I so have to pay people to re paint the car because red is so like last we-"

Sharpay stopped talking when she saw Ryan run out of the house.

"Ryan why are you running and why is that white polo I just brought you covered in pasta sauce?" Sharpay asked placing her hands on her hips.

Ryan turned towards her and he smiled at her. Sharpay gasped as she saw his skin hanging from his neck. His blue eyes were red and he had razor sharp teeth.

"Ryan were you eating the soap bar again?" Sharpay asked.

Ryan smiled and he ran over to her. Sharpay nervously backed away from her brother but due to her pink high heel shoes she fell back and landed on the grass.

"Please Ryan don't-"

BOOOOM! BOOOOM!

Sharpay covered her ears and she watched as her brother fell to the ground.

She quickly got up and turned around to see a man around the age of twenty three in front of her holding a shotgun. He had a whit tank top that showed his muscles and Sharpay could see his six pack.

"Are you okay?" The man asked.

"I'm fine." Sharpay said.

"Was that your brother?"

"Who?...Oh yeah well he was a loser. I'm Sharpay Evans" Sharpay said extending her hand."I'm Maxwell and if we don't move fast we could end up like your brother"

Sharpay stopped staring at him and she smiled.

"I have no clue what you just said but I love your tone of voice. It's so masculine and controlling. Maybe you got a deep vocal cord or could be a tenor.. sing for me" Sharpay insisted. Maxwell sighed and he shook his head at her.

_I am so sorry that I haven't been updating this story. I just finished with high school and I was busy. But I am here now and I'm going to update this crazy story lol. I want thank all those who have read my stories and commented your opinion mean so much to me. I hope you enjoy the new chapter and be prepared for a lot of twists betrayal and Sharpay attitude in the story. And once again thank you guys I didn't now that zombifying the students of East High would be so...entertaining lol._


	4. Boom!

Troy kept his eyes on the road as Gabriella informed the entire group about her latest interest in taking up both Theater Arts and ofcourse agreed at the decision but Chad could sense by Troy's silence he wasn't too keen on the idea of talking about any college plans JUST yet.  
'' Hey!'' Chad stated changing the subject. "How about we all head over to the Smoothie Shaker downtown?"

"Oh, I don't know about that". Gabriella said. "I promised my mother I would come directly home after we arrived. She and I have some-" she turned to face Troy and bowed her head. "-things to discuss"

Chad and Tory knew what that meant, her mother wasn't all to thrilled about the events which took place on the resort, and Gabriella's return really didn't make her attitude towards Troy's behavior change.  
Troy made a sharp right turn on 'Shellong Road' which meant his time with Gabriella was soon coming to an end.

"I'm thinking of throwing a little barbeque tomorrow, before we all return back to school next week. Are you guys available?" Taylor asked.

"I know I will be there for sure" Chad replied giving her a wink. "How about you Troy?"

"I..um" He didn't know what to say. His presence meant he would pretend nothing happened, but his absence would be quite reminiscent of that which took place during the course of the Summer. "I might-"  
Troy's words were interrupted by his cellphone ringing. He lowered his eyebrows as he was pretty sure the ringtone was not of Sharpay singing 'Bop to the Top'. Gabriella retrieved it from his right jean pocket and looked at the caller i.d.

"It's Sharpay" she said dryly. Troy didn't make any eye contact with her at the mention of the name.

"She probably wants to wish Troy a good night before her fur grows under the moonlight" Chad joked causing Taylor and Gabriella to laugh, and Troy to laugh nervously.

He reached Gabriella's house and stopped the truck as she answered his cellphone.

"Hey Troy, it's me Shar-Shar!" Sharpay happily stated.

"No, Sharpay it's me Gabriella. Troy is driving so he couldn't answer. What's going on?"

"Oh...you" her voice lowered as she mumbled something, which Gabriella couldn't quite make out and then Sharpay continued on. "Something is seriously going on here! Ryan was..infected by something which turned him into some ugly...creature!" Sharpay replied her tone filled with surprise yet some dark joy.

"What are you talking about?" Gabriella asked causing Troy, Chad and Taylor to look at her in concern.

"I am saying!" Sharpay stated. "My brother is dead! Maxwell came and shot him before he could attack me. Oh, it was horrible Gabriella. His polo shirt was completely destroyed, do you know how many washes it will take for the blood stains to come out? I'm talking about heavy washes and not even-"

"Sharpay!" Gabriella shouted causing the trio to flinch. "You need to calm down, and call the police. We will be there shortly"

Troy's eyebrows lowered. He tried to imagine what possible trouble Sharpay got herself into this time, but his thoughts were quickly interrupted by a staggering figure in the street, which was slowly coming in their direction.

"I'm fine, Maxwell is here with me" Sharpay said a breathless sigh carrying on her words.

"Sharpay we need to go!" A male voice was heard in the background of Sharpay's line.

"How many times have I told you? I am NOT going anywhere until you sing me one note!"

Gabriella hung up Troy's phone and turned to face her friends. She was white like a ghost and her mouth was opened at a small gasp.

"Is everything alright?" Taylor asked.

Troy squinted still looking at the figure and he let out a nervous gasp as the figure became clear to his vision.

It was Mrs. Darbus, except it wasn't. Her black framed glasses were cracked, her blonde hair was messy as it hung on her shoulders, her clothes were torn and from what Troy could see her left cheek had some flesh hanging off of it.

"Is that-?" Chad asked helplessly watching Mrs. Darbus stagger closer to their car.

"We have to go!" Gabriella said nervously.

Troy nodded. He quickly changed gears and the car in reverse, he stomped on the pedal and sped away from Mrs. Darbus. He changed gears one more time and made a U-Turn speeding back down the dim lit street.

"Please tell me, Mrs. Darbus was auditioning for a role at a Halloween show" Chad nervously said.

"I'm afraid not" Gabriella said. "Ryan is dead. Sharpay said, he tried to attack her."

"This doesn't make any sense" Troy reassured the group.

"Maybe it's a prank my dad is pulling because I turned down the scholarship fro-"

Gabriella noticed a bus speeding down the one way street of 'Bonlinger Avenue' which was on the right of the blue truck. Before she could scream out, or before Troy could see it, the bus collided into the blue truck flipping it over twice.  
As the smoke clears, and the moon's bright light illuminated the unfortunate accident; staggering feet can be heard drawing near the scene, hungry moans were all heard not independently but in sync. There was no escape from the truck, assuming ofcourse anybody survived. If they didn't they would be better off dead...and if anybody did survive...they will soon wish they had perished.

_I want to apologize sooooooooooooooooo much for my 4 year absence. I have been non stop busy with now college, and also singing/songwriting. It wasn't until I received an email yesterday from all you amazing readers, telling me how much you love this story and how you all wanted more, that I knew I just HAD to continue it. I assure you, great things are coming, there will be more deaths, new characters, and maybe-just maybe if you guys want...a Resident Evil crossover? Let me know what you think! And thank you guys again for the support of my craziness lol._


End file.
